


Awesome party, I'm so glad I came

by Isjack23



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I'll do that now, I'll update it with better spelling and grammar, I've been listening to Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill for a month straight, Jeremy confesses to Michael at the worst possible time, M/M, Probably grammar mistakes, Probably ooc, So much angst, Still gotta work on those DEH drabbles, Wow there is too many tags, oh well, this is really bad, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isjack23/pseuds/Isjack23
Summary: I decided to write an angsty Michael in the bathroom fic at 11:00 PM. This was the horrible result.





	Awesome party, I'm so glad I came

Knock knock. The sound of knocking filled Michael’s ears. Michael gripped each side of a marble stone sink as if he was about to die and that sink was the only thing that could save him. “No, you can't come in!” Michael yelled at the door, not wanting anyone to see him in this state. His eyes were glassy and red from all the crying he had been doing since.. Since Jeremy abandoned him. Michael’s face was all puffy and red, God, he looked like such a loser. Michael wipes his eyes, making the decision to just say it was weed that was making his eyes red. That's when he heard the noise of a door opening. Michael stood, paralyzed with fear as the door opened. In the doorway stood the one, the only, Jeremy Heere. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Michael tried to make his voice sound angry and thick with hatred, but it came out as if he was exhausted and sad. Which he was. Jeremy blinked a few times, taken back by the sight of his best friend (“well, now ex- best friend.” Jeremy thought) crying in the bathroom at a party. 

“Michael-” Jeremy started, only to be cut off by Michael. 

“Nope. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to fucking hear it.” Michael covered his ears with his hands. He wasn't in the mood for Jeremy to talk to him at all. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to see Jeremy at this point. After everything. After twelve years of friendship. After Jeremy got that stupid squip. Michael didn't want to hear it anymore.

“Please Michael, let me just talk!” Jeremy’s pleas to be listened to by Michael were being talked over by Michael singing the “ABCs”. “I know you're angry, I get that! But please, just hear me out on this.” Michael uncovered his ears and stopped singing. He glared at Jeremy. 

“Okay. Two minutes. Say what you need to say and then you can go and walk away.” Michael spat. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He patted the rest of the tub for Jeremy to come sit on. Jeremy just stood where he was. Jeremy took a deep breath, preparing himself. “Michael Mell, I am the most apologetic person on planet earth right now. I cannot tell you how sorry I am.. I just already knew what it was like to.. Well.. Be the loser. And I was thinking, ‘Hey, maybe I could not be the loser for once.’ And here I am, I guess. But I miss playing video games. I miss hanging out with you. I miss-”

“Your two minutes are up. Get out.” Michael crossed his arms. “At this point, ‘Sorry’ won't cut it.” He motioned toward the door behind Jeremy. “Now get out.” Jeremy just there, stunned. “I said get out.” Michael said again in a harsher tone. Jeremy managed to get a few words out like: “Please.” Or “Squip.” Or “I'm sorry.” Michael turned his back to Jeremy in disgust. “No. Like I said, get out. Now.” Jeremy took a deep breath, and prepoared for what he was about to say next.

“Michael, please! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm just really goddamn sorry and I love you, okay! I really, really like you!” Jeremy blurted out. It was silent. Michael stared at Jeremy, and Jeremy stared at Michael. Michael chuckled softy. Within a matter of seconds, he was full out laughing. He held his stomach as if he had horrible stomach pains. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to laugh. He could taste the salty tears on his lips as he continues to laugh. Jeremy reached out to touch Michael, but chickened out at the last moment.

Everything hurt. Michael’s stomach hurt, he had a splitting headache, his mouth hurt from smiling, and his throat hurt from laughing. It was all so funny to him. It was just so FUCKING funny. He couldn't stop laughing. It was as if Michael’s body was forcing him to laugh. He looked at Jeremy, using his free hand to wipe tears from his face. “Jeremy Heere. You expect me to just forgive you because you confessed to loving me!? That's not going to happen! I- I-” Michael began to tremble and stammer as his laughs turned into to sobs. “I.. Just leave me alone.” He pleaded quietly. “I want to be alone, Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but decided against saying anything. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Michael, but any hope for that had nene reserved for that had been destroyed. “But Michael. I seriously love you. I always have I've just been too afraid to tell you. I'm sorry about everything, I know it's my fault. Just please, please, forgive me..” Jeremy begged Michael. He knew Michael wouldn't forgive him, so why did he say that? Jeremy didn't know. All Jeremy got in return was a glare from Michael and a small “fuck you.” From under Michael’s breath. “Leave.” It got harder to breathe, it felt as if the walls of the bathroom were closing in on him. Michael took deep slow breaths, but as soon as Heremy left he knew he'd be hyperventaling. 

Jeremy finally got the message, and left the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, leaving Michael in the bathroom by himself. Michael sighed. Maybe he did want to be with Jeremy after all. Maybe he shouldn't of pushed him away. God, he was such an idiot. Pushing away his only friend. Rejecting his feelings. Michael shoved his face into his hands, his head swarming with thoughts. He looked at himself in the mirror once more. He looked even worse than before.

Awesome party. I'm so glad I came.


End file.
